isolated zetsu's daughter part 1 info
by the undead alchemist
Summary: this is the adventures of daisuke daughter of zetsu, follow this chracter through ur eyes now what do you see?


_Isolated: Zetsu's daughter (naruto) part 1 _

_I do not own naruto!_

_Name :Daisuke _

_Family: zetsu is your father { sasuke: obviously me: SHUT IT EMO KID!} only child mother is deceased._

_Looks: long bright green hair that ends at your waist. You have mostly all of your dad's features. Your right is white while your left is black. And amber eyes that glow in the dark. In short SUPER PRETTY!_

_Personality: quiet distant listens to orders no matter what they are. Cold heartless cold . only when shes' with her father and her best friend…._

_Others: as im sure you already know you are zetsu's daughter. Everyone in the akatsuki was allowed to have one child. You are isolated like your father. You don't have a flytrap like your father. But you are a spy for the akatsuki. You don't really interact with the other members, the usually get freaked out that you eat humans. But not as much as your father. Since you mother was a jashin worshipper, you are immortal. Which kinda pissed of hidan and his son ,daichi because you don't have to sacerfice anyone. Sadly you had to kill your mother. The weird part, well to the others, is that you didn't cry like the others did….. instead you felt nothing…. Anyway you are able to control plant life but in a way it protects you. When you are sad or mad the plant life will die but when you are fine the plants will come back to life. _

_Akatsuki children:_

_Pein : haruka_

_Gender: girl_

_Looks: long orange hair that is pulled back into a pony tail, onyx eyes, and glasses._

_Itachi: hayate_

_Gender: boy_

_Looks: short boyish black hair. Tall, 5.9, nicely fit body, and onyx eyes._

_Kisame:hoshi_

_Gender :boy_

_Looks: has the same features as his father. Gills on his cheeks, spiky blue hair, tall 6.2, pointed teeth. _

_Hidan: daichi_

_Gender: boy_

_Looks: boyish cut silver hair, never has a shirt on, nicely built body, purple eyes._

_Kakuzu: isamu_

_Gender: boy_

_Looks: shaggy dark brown hair, he doesn't have to wear a mask like his father because of his mother. Electric green eyes. Has the same 'strings' as his father. _

_Deidara:junko_

_Gender :girl_

_Looks: has shoulder length blonde hair, lots of curves, has mouths on her hands, blue eyes. Everyone likes her._

_Sasori:kaito_

_Gender: boy_

_Looks: boyish cut red hair, body of a puppet,has amber eyes._

_Tobi/madara:kaede_

_Looks: long black hair, wears a cat mask.(you know tobi is madara and that he is a uchiha)_

_Let us begin…._

_You were laying in a grass in a meadow not far from the hidden leaf. Pein had sent you and your father on a mission to spy on the nine tails. Your amber eyes stared into the unmatched blue sky as blemishes of clouds floated in. your hair blended slightly into the grass, as you closed your eyes and relaxed into the ground. Sadly that feeling did not last long. You suddenly felt heavy pressure on your stomach and a metal blade to your throat. " don't move" said a voice. You snapped your eyes open to stare into the one onyx eye of the silver-haired Hatake. You smirked a small smirk. " well if it isn't the copy cat ninja, kakashi hatake" you sad amused. " you know its funny, because I don't know you" he said. " its my job to know" you said with no trace of emotion. He pressed the kunai harder into your neck. " who sent you and who are you" he questioned. You teleported a few meters from him as he stood up. Two chunnins ran to his side, one you recognized as the nine tailed fox the other the haruno girl, you could care less about her very living. " that information is not needed" you said and crouched down to pull up…your akatsuki cloak. "akatsuki….." sakura gasped. You slpped it on and stared at them with no emotion. Naruto got mad and and charged at you. "RASENGAN!" he yelled and threw his fist at you. You easily caught it and canceled the jutsu. In one swift movement you kicked him back to hs comrades. Zetsu appeared beside you. " what did you do now?" he sighed sweatdropped. " I did nothing!" you protested. " riiiiight anyway he said we can come back, lets go" he replied. But you were stopped when multiple kunais shot at you. Your dad disappeared and you dodged them all. " I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Kakashi said. You sighed and dodged the other kunais by jumping into the air. But the kunais were substituted into chains and wrapped your ankles. You fell to the ground. Hard. Wind escaped your body as you gasped for air. You look to the side to see your father hidden in the trees. He nodded once and disappeared. The leaf nin wrapped the chains around and carried you back to the leaf. _

_Thnx 4 readn – undead alchemist _


End file.
